


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP 10 "Trust"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, She-ra - Freeform, Teela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Episode 10 "Trust" is out hope you enjoy. EP11 will come out 6/19/2020
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP 10 "Trust"

SHE-RA Princess of Power  
Season 6 EP 10  
“Trust” 

Entrapta had counted at least five staircases till she reached what seemed to be the bottom of the castle. There was a large hall with a red carpet on the floor, three wooden doors on each side and one very unfriendly looking gargoyle at the end of the hall. Dust flew up as Entrapta walked on the carpet causing her to sneeze. She highly doubted that Teela had been down here in awhile as she opened the first door leading in what looked like a lab. 

The room was well lit as candles flickered on the walls so Entrapta placed her candle on one of the many wooden desks scattered around the room. Entrapta noticed beakers filled with strange colored liquids and even stranger ingredients as one of the beakers looked like it was filled with frog parts. Entrapta found a book on one of the desks and opened it. The book was filled with spell incantations and pictures of symbols. “So not science” Entrapta sighed to herself. She had been disappointed so far since coming to the supposedly world of the First Ones, not a single sign of any kind of advanced tech. She had to focus though maybe magic would help Adora as well. Entrapta looked at the book closer and she could not make any of the words as it was in the writing of the First One’s. Adora should be able to read these she thought to herself as she tucked away the book in her overalls. Entrapta had a brief memory of Adora telling her she could not take any tech from any race they may meet on their trip without asking her or Glimmer first. No problem here books were not tech Entrapta concluded as she walked out of the lab. 

Entrapta was about to open the next door when she noticed a red ruby on the ground. She picked it naturally and inspected it. The ruby was pretty small not very impressive in her candlelight, then she noticed the gargoyle at the end of the hall had one ruby that looked similar to the one she was holding in its left eye. She walked closer to the incredibly angry looking statue and plopped her ruby in the right eye, all the sudden the wall behind the gargoyle opened to another set of stairs leading deeper down the castle. 

…………………..

“I am done up here!” Bow yelled jumping down from the statue.

“So Hordak, how long till you’re done?” Catra asked walking up behind him still working on one of the consoles.

“Be patent, I know its not something your particularly good with…. especially with portals” Hordak snapped back continuing his work not even bothering to look at Catra. 

Catra gave a sigh and took a seat on the opposite wall away from Hordak. “May I sit” Bow asked Catra gave small sigh and moved over to give him some room as she curled her legs close to her chest and her tail around her legs. 

“Everything ok” Bow asked getting comfortable next to Catra closer than what Catra normally liked. 

“Of course everything is not ok, Adora’s missing…..Sparkles and Entrapta too” Catra quickly added. 

“We will find them, besides, they have SHE-RA not to mention Glimmer and Entrapta are amazing” Bow said giving Catra a confident smile. 

“Ok we have Adora who is having trouble turning into SHE-Ra, Glimmer who can’t use her powers and Entrapta who would jump off a cliff if someone threw First One’s tech off of it, I am sure they are fine” Catra said sarcastically. After a moment of silence “So why are you not more worried? I mean your just as good a friend with Entrapta as me, Adora’s your best friend and Sparkles is your someone”. Catra said disgusted at herself for asking about this mushy stuff. 

“Because I trust them all, they do not need me to protect them, but they can always count on me to be there for them when they need me. I just know in my heart that everything is going to be ok” Bow said. 

“Wow wish I was just that confident” Catra said with sigh. 

“It will come with time; besides, I trust you as well and I know you will find Adora” Bow said  


Catra eyes went wide “You trust me? After everything I did to you guys and almost destroying the world with the portal?” Catra asked.

“Of course, I do, you didn’t think we just kept you around for Adora? Bow asked. Of course, Catra did think Adora’s friends were tolerating her for Adora’s sake, but if what Bow was saying was true maybe they were her friends too. Catra had spent years in the horde being told by her companions and Shadow Weaver that she was only there because Adora wanted her there. To think that they were people that actually wanted her there despite Adora being gone seemed foreign to her.

“You do realize Sparkles lost her mom because of what I did” Catra said in almost a whisper looking down at the ground.  
Catra’s felt Bow’s hand grasped her shoulder gently but firmly 

“We all make mistakes, and some have more lasting consequences then others,” Bow said as Catra did not look up. “Love and forgiveness are our biggest strength”. Bow said when Catra finally looked at Bow.

“Thanks” Catra said not knowing anything else to say.

“So, let’s stop worrying about what we cant control and focus on what we can like finding out if we can help get this portal working” Bow said standing and extending his hand to help Catra up.  


Catra gave a sigh and took it “I have to agree with Hordak for once, I have no Idea how we lost to you guys for years”. Catra said allowing herself to be pulled up. 

“Because in your heart you secretly liked us” Bow threw in with a grin. 

“Doubt it” Catra said starting to feel like her sassy self once again “But your right about one thing”. 

“That is?” Bow asked raising his eyebrow as he began walking with Catra.

“Adora and the others should be fine, I mean after all the traps I set for Adora over the years she probably has got better at avoiding them” Catra said following him.

……………

“grrr” Adora grunted as she was thrown into a large wooden cage on a wagon. The floor was covered with hay that softened her fall.

“Opps sorry about that my soldiers can be a little over aggressive” Leyla said as she pulled Adora to one of the bars and leaned her sitting up against it. Leyla then took out crystal set of cuffs connected by a short crystal chain and put Adora’s wrist behind the bar. Leyla then cuffed Adora’s wrists behind the bar as Adora’s head dropped to her chest. Adora noticed she still had no control of her body as a piece of hay fell from her hair. “There all set” Leyla said as she took a moment to pat Adora’s hair poof. “I love this thing you got going on with your hair maybe I need to try it” She mused. Leyla got up and crawled out of the cage locking it behind her. 

The cage was on a small wagon connected to a horse. Leyla got on the horse that was pulling the cage as her soldiers jumped on there own horses. With nothing left to do Adora could now at least move her eyelids she decided to close them. The sound of steady movement of the wagon and the cool night breeze Adora quickly fell asleep.

…………

Entrapta walked down the stone stairs spiraling down to what she hoped would be the final floor of the bottom of the Castle. She thought about taking out her recorder to make notes but till she saw tech it would probably be a waste of time. The stairs finally ended to a room that was one big circle. Statues of male and females lined the walls. There was First One’s writing all over the walls and on the floor. In the middle of the room was two stone pedestals on top of a small platform. 

Getting closer to the pedestals she noticed a slit in them much like the sword slit in Darla that Adora had used with her old sword to activate Mara’s warning message. Entrapta needed to get Adora quick before Teela came back wherever she was in the castle. 

……………..

“Where’s Adora!” a shriek startled Glimmer out of a less then pleasant sleep, but at least she got some. 

Glimmer got up and rubbed her closed eyes trying to help her eyes adjust as soon as she opened them Entrapta’s face was right in front of her face “Ahhh!” Glimmer yelled falling back. 

“Was it something I said” Entrapta shrugged.

“No, I just, what were you saying about Adora” Glimmer said sitting back up. Entrapta pointed to the spot Adora was in when Glimmer last saw her. “How long has she been missing?” Glimmer asked quickly getting up. 

“I am not sure she was here when I got up and found the secret room a few hours ago and then when I came back, she was gone” Entrapta stated as she her chin with some of her hair. 

"Secret room?” Glimmer asked

“Yea that’s why I need Adora I think it has something to do with her sword”. Entrapta said

“Well let’s go find her” Glimmer said as she and Entrapta left the room for the throne room. Entering the throne room Glimmer and Entrapta were greeted by voice they recognized”. 

“Hello there, my guests” said Teela casually sitting on the throne. 

“That’s not creepy at all” Glimmer said under her breath. “Fine thanks, have you seen Adora by any chance, you know blonde hair silly poof thing front”. 

“No, I have not seen her I assumed you three were together”. Teela said. Glimmer noticed that the draw bridge behind them was open as the sun shining in from the outside. 

“What if she went outside?” Entrapta noted.

“Why would she do that?’ Glimmer asked herself more then Entrapta. “Hey Teela, you wouldn’t mind waiting a little bit more to have that talk while we look for our friend, outside would you?” Glimmer asked hoping Adora was wrong about the whole trapped thing. 

“Go ahead, Ill be here when you get back” Teela said leaning back on her throne. 

“Thank You” Glimmer said as she pulled Entrapta with her.

………………

Adora finally woke up from her slumber feeling the heat of the sun on her. Adora’s eyes opened wide remembering that she had been captured. Leyla turned briefly hearing Adora stir, but Adora quickly pretended to still be asleep. When Leyla turned back Adora slowly opened her eyes to make sure Leyla was not paying attention to her. Slowly moving parts of her body to make sure that the magic wore off completely for her escape attempt. Good she thought to herself everything seems to be working correctly. Adora jiggered her wrists in her crystal cuffs so she could get a feel for them before taking a deep breath and whispering as quietly as she could “For the Honor of Greyskull”. She focused all her mental strength in making her sword appear at her fingertips. For a brief second you could feel the sword coming to her call till she felt a painful shock from her crystal cuffs break her concentration. 

“Looks like that trick wont work cutie” Leyla said winking at Adora. Leyla had been sitting backwards on her horse watching her. 

“What do you mean?” Adora said not understanding what caused her restraints to shock her. 

“Well I am glad you asked” Leyla said giving the soldier riding next to her the reigns on her horse and jumping on Adora’s cage. Adora looked up glaring at her captor as she laid down on side using her arm to support her heard looking down at Adora. “Those cuffs were especially made for you by one of the smartest people I know, we had a few theories how you made sword appear and looks like we guessed right” Leyla said cheerfully. Adora was now kind of interested in their theories so decided to play along. 

“Well you got me there, what was your theory exactly” Adora said hoping this girl liked to talk as much as Adora suspected. 

“Well for something to appear magic is involved, you see magic casters like your friend I heard about use the magic of their environment and manipulate it to their will to cast spells and then there’s you” Leyla said pointing at Adora smiling. Adora chose not to say anything but waited for her to continue. “You see cutie you don’t manipulate magic or use tech to access magic like the rest of us mere mortals, you somehow produce magic inside of you or those cuffs would not have worked.

“How would” Adora said before Leyla interrupted her.

“Those cuffs react to magic building up in the user sapping it before too much builds up and in your case you will never be able to generate enough magic to summon that sword of yours wearing those”. Leyla said grabbing what looked like biscuit from her leg pocket and took a bite. She spat out the biscuit “Hard again I got to stop taking Chloe’s biscuits, she’s great in the lab, but her food is terrible”.

“So, suppose I am going to see King Randor?” Adora asked bored with the small talk. 

“You were not so much anymore I am afraid” Lelya said throwing the rest of biscuit away on the grass below. “New orders I got while you were asleep, I am taking you to Chloe and she’s going to take a trip through your head” Leyla said. 

Adora started to panic a little “What do you mean through my head”. 

Leyla giggled a little at Adora’s worried face “Not to worry you won’t be harmed in anyway she’s not going to cut you open or anything, she can astral project herself in your mind and can see your thoughts it’s pretty cool” Leyla said almost giddy. 

“She’s one of this thirteen SHE-RA’s I take it” Adora said still worried.

“Now you’re getting it” Leyla said giving her a wink. As the wagon kept on moving slowly through the grass fields something else bothered Adora.

“So, I heard a lot about you guys, I don’t mean this to come off rude, but you seem a lot less advanced then the stories make you out be”. Adora said.

“How so” Leyla asked. 

“Well other then these cuffs I do not see a lot of tech anywhere no spaceships, no crystal castles, you are taking me captive by horse back and a wooden cage. 

“Ahh well there’s a story for that, you see we have spell casters here called The Snake Men or People never had to deal much with them” Leyla said.

“You have snake people here” Adora said wishing she never asked now. 

“Yup all to the south and they use magic to detect our tech so when we come this far south, we try to use less tech so we can go undetected. I was only allowed to bring a communicator, the cuffs and my sword to come get you” Leyla said. Adora did not like this if this is true Etheria was in danger and if they got in her head, they would know the planet was back assuming they never got the message. Adora began to struggle and kick trying to use the chain of her cuffs to snap the thick bar of her cage. Her eyes began to glow blue as she pulled and yanked.

“Oh pretty” Leyla gasped for a second. “What are you doing” Leyla asked as the cuffs began to shock Adora, but Adora kept tugging anyway eyes still glowing. 

“I am not going let you or your friend poke around my head!”. Adora screamed giving a final yank before the cuffs drained her completely. Adora’s eyes returned to their natural blue. Adora heard clapping above her.

“Bravo what a show, sadly it does not appear you have a choice” Leyla said. 

“Ill find a way to stop you” Adora said glaring at her captor.

“Man, your sooooo talkative” Leyla said giving a sigh.

“Your one to talk” Adora said still glaring.

“Grumpy too” Lelya said stroking her chin for second before grabbing another biscuit from her pocket. Well they say you get grumpy when you don’t eat, and I haven’t given you breakfast yet my bad” Leyla said looking down on Adora.


End file.
